Safe Haven
by TwilightCrossOver1996
Summary: A zombie Infested world and a pregnant wolf mate how will Edward keep his mate and child safe when the world is so terrible is there a cure how did the zombie virus begin and how will it end? I do not own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Safe Haven

Chapter One

 **Jacob looked outside and saw zombies around the tall fence that meant someone was coming. He ran out when he saw his family's car's speed in. He watched Rose and Emmett get out their jeep and two other's got out they had light brown skin that was caked in dirt and zombie blood they smelled like wolves like him he hadn't seen wolves since this whole thing started. Esme stepped out and stood in front of Jacob the teen was five months pregnant. He looked at Alice and Jasper and the two other wolves one was female the other looked close to his age. Jacob grinned and said ''momma Esme they are wolves'' Esme said ''I can see that love'' smirking softly she looked around the perimeter. Then she looked at her husband and Edward with an alpha wolf and two others.**

 **Sam looked at the omega wolf he had never seen one before but he could tell because of the round stomach he had. Sam said ''what is an omega doing with vampires'' he looked at the leader and Carlisle said ''well he's my son's mate'' the teen ran over to Edward the bronze haired vampire mumbled ''I want you inside pup'' kissing his head and the pup said ''your dirty'' frowning and Edward said ''I'll get clean in a minute ok'' and Jacob nodded and Rose walked over and said ''let's go'' and the teen took the blonds hand and they went inside.**

 **The pack walked into the brightly lit house Leah said ''Electric how'' Carlisle said ''we find generator's and it isn't hard to find gas or we make them into solar generator's not that we need them but Jacob is with child so we need it for him.'' Seth said ''TV awesome!'' Emmett chuckled and said ''and we have an Xbox'' Seth's eyes lit up and Alice said ''oh no not yet you two we all need shower's so hop to it.'' Jasper and Alice left. Jacob went around picking up the filthy clothes Esme said ''Jake sweetie you should be sitting'' Jacob said ''I'm ok Esme I feel fine I just can't sit and do nothing'' the mother of the coven sighed and nodded and went to the window and saw the zombies were still there she mumbled ''those poor human's'' she sighed and walked away. Vampire's and Wolves were immune to the virus they found that out the hard way when Emmett was protecting Rose and he got bit by the zombies attacking them and nothing happened he fought it off and he just healed he had a bite mark but nothing to serious.**

 **Jacob looked at the bloody clothes and started to soak them in the laundry room he sighed softly he felt arms wrap around him he melted into the cold embrace he hummed softly and Edward mumbled ''you ok'' Jacob mumbled ''I don't want my baby to be in a world like this Ed.'' Edward mumbled ''I know Jake I don't want my child to see any of the things we have seen but there's nothing we can do love'' kissing the side of his neck and Jacob sighed and nodded and said ''Carlisle's doing a sonogram tonight he finally fixed the one Jasper found a while back'' grinning he said ''we can finally see the baby'' putting his hands on his stomach. Edward grinned and said ''I can't wait'' putting his hands on his stomach and said ''let's go see if our guests are settling in nicely.''**

 **Rose was watching and reading an old fashion magazine that she's read a thousand times you could tell from the tiny rip's in the front of it. Emmett and Seth were playing call of duty Leah was watching outside on high alert. Sam was speaking with Carlisle Embry was in Quil's side sleeping Quil ran his fingers through his mate's shoulder length black hair. Embry whimpered in his sleep. Quil kissed his head and mumbled ''it's ok we are safe shh'' Embry wrapped his arms around Quil's waist and sighed softly Jacob walked in and sat down on the sofa and sighed softly he was tired Jasper sent out calming waves Jacob mumbled ''Jaz I can't go to sleep'' Jasper looked at his brother and the vampire nodded at him and Jasper kept the waves going and Jacob soon fell asleep Edward picked him up bridal style and went downstairs to the bedroom in the basement they had made for him so no zombies could get to him if they were ever attacked. Paul and Jared were standing near the door's with their weapon's in hand Alice said ''there's no need for them right now we aren't going to take them you can relax'' Jared looked at his mate and Paul grunted and Jared said ''he's not much of a talker and no offence your vampire's our enemy'' Rose said ''if we were your enemy why in the hell would we take you in we could have left you in the woods surrounded by Zombies'' rolling her eyes and went back to reading. Jared mumbled ''Paul'' Paul put his weapon in his pocket and Jared did the same and yawned softly Paul said ''you sleep I'll watch you'' Jared nodded and Esme said ''there are rooms upstairs'' Paul walked to the stairs and Jared followed.**

 **Seth yawned and Leah said ''are you sleepy'' looking at her baby brother the teen groaned and said ''no I'm ok Lee'' Leah rolled her eyes and said ''go to bed'' and pointed upstairs. Seth huffed and mumbled ''I don't want to sleep by myself'' Edward looked at him he could hear from his thought's the kid was terrified of the zombies. He said ''you can sleep in Jacob's room it's safe there. There's no windows so nothing can get in'' Seth looked at him and nodded slowly and hurried downstairs.**

 **Jacob woke up to the youngest of the wolf pack getting in the bed with him. The teen said ''um I didn't mean to wake you'' Jacob said ''it's ok my name is Jacob'' the teen said ''Seth I'm 14'' Jacob nodded and said ''I'm 17'' he yawned and Seth said ''um can I cuddle with you'' Jacob grinned and nodded and Jacob opened his arms and the younger boy immediately went into his chest snuggling up under his chin he hummed falling asleep. Jacob grinned softly and looked and saw Edward and Edward kissed his head and Jacob said ''Ed'' Edward said ''I don't see him as a threat he's just scared'' Jacob nodded and yawned softly and falling asleep on top of Seth's head.**

 **Esme walked out and put some ham and checker's out and the pack member's that were awake went at them. Leah groaned and mumbled ''so good'' Quil said ''thanks'' saving some for Embry when he woke Leah did the same for Seth. Paul saved some for Jared Esme said ''there's plenty since we don't eat we only go food searching for Jacob so we have plenty'' the wolves looked at her and nodded Jacob walked upstairs Seth following with his hand wrapped in Jacob's shirt. It had been three hours since they went to sleep. Esme walked over handing them the food. Embry woke up rubbing his eyes and looked at the food and his stomach growled and Quil handed him his food and Embry mumbled ''thanks'' kissing his cheek and leaning against him. Embry looked at Jacob and Seth beside them. Embry said ''um my name is Embry'' Jacob grinned and said ''Jacob'' Embry nodded and went back to eating. Jared walked down and yawned softly and looked at everyone. Paul handed him food and Jared immediately gulped it down. Emmett said ''we are going to have to leave soon'' he was looking outside and saw the zombies surrounding the perimeter there were more everyday it seemed. Jasper was on the roof with a rifle he nodded and said ''there's more today than yesterday the fence is still intact but not for long if this continues'' he shot one in the head and Emmett said ''nice'' Jasper chuckled and said ''wait for it'' and Emmett saw the bullet hit a tree and kill two more zombies Emmett laughed and Jasper marked three more marks under Zombies killed on the roof. He had killed 399 so far at that house. Carlisle said ''are you coming with we are going to California there was a safe college campus there with labs where the humans are trying to come up with a cure'' Sam wasn't hopeful about a safe haven but he looked at the pregnant omega and sighed his wolf didn't want to leave the omega unprotected he said ''fine we will go only because of the omega'' the omega in question was sleeping again with his head on Embry's shoulder. Rose growled ''we can take care of him we have been and his name is Jacob not the Omega mutt if you call him that one more time I will castrate you.'' Sam growled and Emmett said ''whoa love down girl'' kissing her head Sam was held back by Paul and Jared. Paul grunted ''Sam'' Sam sighed and said ''I'm sorry alright I will not call him Omega only his name'' Rose nodded.**

 **Esme said ''now that that's settled everyone pack the important things like clothing only about a week's worth into book bags and food we leave in the morning we will pack two generator's and gas jugs.'' Esme clapped and said ''now let's see my grandbaby'' Jacob whined when Edward woke him up and he said ''come on baby let's go see our baby.'' Jacob yawned and nodded standing leaning on Edward and they went to Carlisle office of sort's. Esme put down a mattress that came from a spare room she put pillow's behind his back and Jacob sighed softly and laid back and Alice was grinning like a lune Rose and Emmett were watching too Edward was beside him watching. Carlisle turned on the machine and pulled out the gel putting it on Jacob's medium sized stomach. He said ''ok it's cold it will warm up after a little bit'' Jacob nodded and watched Carlisle put the scope to his stomach and looked at the screen and Carlisle said ''there's the arms'' Edward said ''there's four arms'' Carlisle moved the scope and mumbled ''no wonder your stomach's so big it's twin's'' he took a picture of the two babies and said ''you have a girl and a boy in there'' Jacob stared at the screen and grinned and touching the screen and said ''twin's'' he looked at Edward and Edward put his hand to his stomach and Jacob grinned and said ''are you happy'' Edward said ''of course I am'' kissing his lips.**


	2. Chapter 2

Safe Haven

Chapter Two

 **Jacob woke up in the car wrapped in a blanket he put his hand on his stomach and mumbled ''twin's'' he looked up when the door opened and Seth got in and grinned and Jacob said ''hey Seth'' he moved his legs and Seth said ''you can put your leg's in my lap it's ok'' Jacob nodded and noticed he had a pillow behind him he sighed and said ''they pamper me even when it's the end of the world'' Seth said ''you're pregnant of course they are'' grinning. Jacob felt a huge kick and he said ''whoa'' and Seth said ''can I feel I know you don't know me and everything.'' Jacob rolled his eyes and said ''you're a wolf your practically family to me'' grinning and he grabbed Seth's hand and put it on his stomach and Seth mumbled ''whoa'' when a foot kicked his hand. He said ''I have never felt a baby kick before'' Jacob said ''only one's kicking right now I hope the other one's ok'' Emmett leaned against the window and said ''I hear two heartbeats they are good'' rubbing Jacob's head and got into the driver's seat Rose got in the passenger's seat. Seth looked for his sister Rose said ''your sister is with Alice and Jasper in the front of us we are in the middle Edward Carlisle and Rose are behind us and Paul Jared Quil and Embry are behind them'' Seth nodded and looked at his pistol in his pocket. He watched as Jasper ran at lightning speed opening the gates and getting back in and they drove off just as the zombies started to walk in they passed by them and Seth closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Jacob took his hand and mumbled just lay on me and just relax'' he was against the pillows and Seth nodded and put his head on his stomach and listened to his and the baby's heartbeats.**

 **Jacob looked around they were driving through the woods they were leaving Forks he ran his fingers through Seth's hair and he saw some zombie's but not that many. Rose said ''we are going to have to go through Seattle'' Emmett mumbled ''there's no way around it'' the city was full of Zombies they really don't come out during the day they like to hide during the day and come out during the evening and night. Jacob looked at the turned over car's Rose said ''we need to push them out the way to get through'' Emmett said ''looks like Jasper has the same idea'' they looked at the car stopping in front of them. Emmett let up the window's and locked the door's and said ''kid can you protect Jacob'' Seth nodded and Rose looked at him and mumbled ''Emmett'' Emmett said ''they are going to need our help both of ours stay in the car you two'' he looked at his mate and she nodded and got out and looked at Jacob through the glass and Jacob gave her a thumb's up and Rose rolled her eyes and smirked and pumped her shotgun and Emmett put his hand on her waist. Edward walked past and looked into the car and Jacob grinned at him and Edward went back to helping his family and the pack. Sam said ''Embry Jared stay with Jacob and Seth'' the two wolves nodded and stood on the end of the car and the front of the car.**

 **Jacob sat in the car he sighed softly Seth was checking his gun and Jacob said ''can I have something to eat'' he was starting to get hungry. Seth nodded and got the cooler that was in their car each car had a cooler of food in it in case one of the wolves or Jacob got hungry. Jacob hummed eating the peaches he was handed. Seth grinned and Jacob said ' I'm starving.'' Seth nodded and Jacob pulled out a book and started to read he said ''the babies like to hear reading Edward reads when he's home to them I read when it's just mean and Esme is doing something else'' Seth nodded and sat there and listened to him reading. Embry was looking around and Jared looked in front and beside the jeep. He heard the other's moving the car's out the way he looked and they were about a mile out already.**

 **Sam was moving cars with Edward and Edward looked at him and said ''so what's your story'' Sam mumbled ''I don't…'' Edward rolled his eyes and said ''we are on the same side Sam we are trying to get to safety you can trust us.'' Sam sighed and said ''I lost my imprint to this thing'' he continued and said ''she was human not one of us it broke me I don't trust anyone but my pack we were a pack before this all started we lived on the reservation every one of us lost our families'' he looked at Quil and said ''Quil's mom dad grandfather and little sister Claire'' he looked at Paul and said ''his parent's they weren't good to him but they were still his parent's'' he looked at Leah and said ''Seth and Leah lost their mom and dad'' Edward said ''what about Jared and Embry'' Sam said ''the same thing as the other's lost their parent's'' he pushed the car out the way. He looked and he couldn't see the car anymore Edward heard ''Edward!'' Edward growled and said ''they are in trouble I heard Jacob'' he ran off and the rest followed.**

 **Jacob looked and Seth was sleeping he grinned and then he heard shooting. He looked and saw Jared shooting at zombie's coming from his side and he saw Embry in the back they were being circled. Jacob screamed ''get inside!'' he reached into the front and unlocked the door they climbed in shutting the door again and the zombie's circled them no light came through Jacob whimpered closing his eyes he could smell the blood and gut's on Embry and Jared's clothes. He heard shot's outside he knew they were out there but he couldn't see them he whimpered ''Edward'' Jared said ''you are ok we won't let you get hurt'' the beta looked at him and wiped his hand off that had blood on it on the clean part of his jean's and he reached back and put his hand on Jacob's cheek and Jacob immediately sighed softly and nodded and put his hand on Jared's snuggling into his warmth and Jared said ''just concentrate on my voice not what's going on outside.'' Seth was looking around quickly clearly freaking out with his hand on the trigger Embry said ''Seth it's going to be ok just calm down'' he had his weapon shooting zombie's in the head through a creak in the window.**

 **An hour later**

 **Edward opened the door and hugged Jacob tightly he was covered in blood but he didn't care Jacob whimpered ''Ed'' and hugged him tighter. Edward said ''shh it's ok I'm here I'm here'' kissing the side of his head Jacob sighed softly and looked around and Edward said ''their dead'' Jacob nodded and pulled back Edward said ''we are leaving for right now we cleared out about four miles of cars so we have a way to go'' kissing his head. Jacob nodded and looked at Jared and the wolf in question was cleaning the blood from Paul's face. Paul said ''I'm good Jar'' and the wolf nodded and kissed his cheek and Paul put his head to Jared's and looked at Jacob and said ''you good'' and Jacob nodded and grinned and Paul nodded. Seth got out and went to Leah the girl said ''ok enough with the chick flick moment'' she pulled back from her brother and rubbed his head though. They got back into their cars and Jacob started to fall asleep he closed his eyes and saw zombie's surrounding them he whimpered his eyes bolting open. Rose looked back she had blood in her hair she said ''Jake you ok'' and Jacob nodded quickly and Rose's eyes narrowed and she nodded slowly and said ''sleep'' Jacob said ''no'' quickly he shook his head and said ''I'm not tired I'm ok'' and Rose nodded and looked at her husband.**


	3. Chapter 3

Safe Haven

Chapter Three- A week after leaving Forks

 **They reached Redding, California they were 22 miles from Los Angeles. Jacob was sitting near the car with a stick in hand drawing in the sand they were filling up their cars. Driving for a week straight was not fun for the pregnant werewolf Seth walked out the convenient store with a bag of chips and Jacob and started eating it and hummed and Seth grinned and sat beside him and nudged him and said ''have you been sleeping.'' Jacob said ''of cours…'' Seth looked at him like really and Jacob sighed and mumbled ''I can't sleep every time I close my eyes I see them surrounding us blocking out any light that shined through all I see is darkness and moaning.'' Edward was speaking with his family Rose mumbled ''he hasn't been sleeping'' she was looking at the dark bags under Jacob's eyes and Carlisle said ''I'm worried maybe we should find a place to rest just for a couple of days so he can get some rest I don't know how him not sleeping are affecting the babies I brought the sonogram with me just in case we have to get him comfortable as possible and that mean's him sleeping.'' Edward nodded and he walked over to Jacob and said ''hey love'' Jacob looked up at him and grinned softly Edward said ''I'm your ridding with me ok'' and Jacob said ''what why'' Edward said ''I just want to be with you ok'' Jacob nodded yawned softly closing his eyes and they opened quickly Edward frowned and said ''come on we are gassed up and ready to look for a safe house'' he helped Jacob up and lead him to his Volo that Carlisle was driving.**

 **Jacob was pulled into his lap and Edward held him to his chest and Jacob put his head in his neck. Edward mumbled ''your safe Jake just breath in and out I have you I won't let anything happen to you now sleep pup.'' Jacob gripped Edward's shirt and Edward kissed his head and rocked him back and forth and Jacob passed out on his chest. Edward kept his hold on his mate and looked at Jacob breathing calmly. Esme said ''he's finally sleeping'' Edward nodded and ran his finger's though Jacob's long hair. He looked up and saw the car's in front of them stopping Carlisle said ''someone's in front of Jasper and Alice'' they were forced to stop. Carlisle got out and Sam was behind him so were the other's Jared said ''what's going on.''**

 **In front with Alice and Jasper**

 **Alice mumbled ''human's'' they looked at the group in front of them they had their weapon's pointed out at them. Jasper growled and Alice mumbled ''Jasper we can't kill do anything to them we don't need zombies and human's hunting us because we can't die. That won't be good for Jacob'' Jasper had a soft spot for Jacob and she knew it Jasper growled ''what are we going to do then huh'' Alice said ''see what they want'' Jasper said ''they want our car's and guns and food we know what they want how are we going to take Jake anywhere when we don't have any mode of travel and what are they going to do when they see a pregnant male'' Alice said ''we have to improvise'' she thought ''Edward.''**

 **Edward heard what was happening he said ''human's with gun's and they want our things'' Carlisle looked at Jacob and Edward said ''Alice says give him one of Esme's dress's'' Carlisle's eyes widened and said ''Jacob is not going to want to cross dress Edward.'' Esme said ''we can't let him out there dressed like a boy a pregnant boy they are going to know that we are different well that he is different.'' Jacob was still sleeping Edward sighed and said ''don't hate me pup'' kissing his head and said ''give me the dress'' Esme handed him a yellow and blue sundress she said ''that will bring out his skin'' grinning and Edward said ''mother'' and Esme grinned and said ''sorry'' and Edward dressed him quickly putting the clothes in his bag. Then the humans came down the line telling them to get out. Edward held Jacob bridal style Rose and Emmett was trying to hold back the snickers when they saw Jacob in a dress Rose said ''he's…I mean she's going to hate you'' smirking Edward growled ''shut it Rose'' low enough that the humans couldn't hear. Seth went beside Edward and gripped his shirt and Edward said ''we are going to be fine Seth'' Leah walked to them and put her brother behind her trying to stay calm. Edward said ''Stay calm Leah we don't need you changing'' Leah grunted she looked at Jacob and frowned and said ''he's going to be pissed'' Emmett snickered.**

 **The leader of the group walked up and said ''so we are taking your food weapon's and your vehicles any objection's and your dead'' Emmett was in front of Rose Sam was in front of Leah and Seth. Carlisle had his hand on Esme's waist. Paul was in front of Jared Embry was gripping Quil's shirt. Carlisle said ''we don't want any problem's just take the stuff.'' The leader smirked and looked at the group and looked at Jacob Edward held his mate tighter. Jacob mumbled in his sleep putting his neck deeper into Edward's neck. The leader said ''bun in the oven huh'' Edward nodded stiffly and the man smirked and said ''we are also taking your women.'' Jasper growled anger came out and he appeared before the leader and ripped his head off.**


End file.
